Nando's Roserade (PT)
Roserade is a Pokémon owned by Nando. He is his first revealed Pokémon. | |ability = Unknown |current = With Nando |prevonum = 406 |firststagename = Budew |secondstagename = |numeps1 = at least 2 |numeps2 = between 30 and 102 |java1 = Unknown |location = Unknown |nature = |evo1num = 315}} Pokémon Tales: Wyatt/Dawn In Aroma of Incense, Budew appeared alongside its trainer at a campfire. Rosa's Ditto Transformed into Budew in an attempt to breed with it, but Budew was a baby Pokémon which meant that it couldn't. Nando told Rosa about the Rose Incense, agreeing to allow the breeding if she bought him one. After doing so, Nando gave Budew the Rose Incense to hold. In Vs. Budew, Budew used Sunny Day to calm the atmosphere between Ian and Dawn's argument. It then had a battle against Dawn's Ponyta. Budew blocked its Fire attacks with Water Sport, and then defeated Ponyta with Solar Beam. The next day, it battled against Ian's Piplup. Despite having an advantage, Piplup managed to push back, forcing Budew to evolve into a Roselia. It is revealed to be Male. Despite evolving, Roselia is still defeated by Piplup. In Song of Disapproval, Roselia was used to battle a wild Kricketune. He took some damage, but managed to beat Kricketune, allowing Nando to catch it. Roselia was then going to breed with Rosa's Ditto, but Nando stopped him and returned him. In Vs. Kricketune and Roselia, Roselia performs with Kricketune in the appeal round of the Hearthome contest. They have a dazzling appeal that allows them to move on to the battle round. The two defeated Jessilina's Seviper and Carnivine, and later Zoey's Glameow and Shellos. In Harp Singing Through the Stage, Roselia was used in the appeal stage of the Alamos Contest. With a combo of Water Sport, Petal Dance and Grass Knot, he grew a tree. This performance did well enough to advance Nando to the battle round. In Vs. Glameow and Gallade, Roselia is revealed to have evolved into Roserade. He appeared with Lopunny in the Grand Festival. They battled a Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan, winning easily and advancing to the next round. In Vs. Nando, Roserade was Nando's final Pokémon against Ian, having a rematch with Piplup. The two battle evenly, Piplup blocking the majority of Roserade's attacks. Roserade uses Grass Whistle to put him to sleep, but that only allowed Piplup to use Sleep Talk to keep fighting. After Piplup woke up, he battled again and defeated Roserade, eliminating Nando from the competition. Pokémon Tales: Silver In Vs. Roserade and Armaldo, Roserade and Armaldo battled against Dawn's Flaaffy and Sudowoodo in the Goldenrod Contest. The two performed flawlessly, their combinations easily overwhelming Dawn's team. Armaldo blocks Dawn's attacks as Roserade defeats Flaaffy, winning the match. They then battle Kenny's Electivire and Hitmonlee in the finals, performing similarly and winning that match and the contest. In Vs. Electivire and Hitmonlee, Roserade and Lopunny begin the battle against Dawn's Cherubi and Hitmontop. Roserade set the stage using Grassy Terrain while Lopunny uses Rototiller to power him up. In Vs. Roserade and Armaldo, Roserade and Lopunny continue their battle against Dawn. Roserade focuses on keeping Hitmontop back, using Ingrain to trap it and Petal Blizzard to atttack. Petal Blizzard was repelled by Hitmontop's Wide Guard. Nando loses the battle. Known Moves Trivia * Roserade is one of the few main character Pokémon to regularly have a held item. His is the Rose Incense. * Roserade learns Petal Blizzard and Ingrain after evolving from Roselia, even though he can only learn them in the Roselia stage. Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Grass Pokemon Category:Poison Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon Category:Nando's Pokemon (PT)